


British Champion Quidditch League Awards

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night celebrating his latest Quidditch achievements, Harry wakes up with another man in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Champion Quidditch League Awards

When he finally summoned enough courage to open his eyes, the sunlight beat down from the window at an odd angle, burning his retinas. At least, with the monster of a hangover that’s what it felt like at least.  
Summoning his muscles into action he tried to sit up, planting his feet down at the side of his bed for balance. He was going to die. His pulse was beating through his skull and if he didn’t lay back down right at that moment he was going to up end the contents of his stomach. Whatever that might be, he couldn’t quite remember exactly.  
With a heaving flop he landed back down and contemplated the twenty paces his potions cupboard was, Hangover Potion and a bit of Pepper-Up might do him good.   
The covers of his bed moved, and for a moment he thought that maybe he might just be hallucinating the rolling of quilt. That was until the mound on his bed groaned, the same kind of groan he surely had groaned not a minute ago.   
Harry was sure he went to that awards do stag. He’d made a point of it.   
“Fuck!” He allowed himself. Whoever he had brought home would surely cause trouble. Why did he let himself drink? Surely this was some Potter-nut or worse, some member of the press covering the awards thing. He expected a full exposé in the Prophet already, with all his sexual quirks on full display.  
Before Harry could examine whether or not he had any sexual quirks the owner of said groans rolled over.   
“Hey,” Draco Malfoy whispered with quite frankly a pair of smouldering bedroom eyes. How this happened was becoming a little clearer to Harry but how he became to be on the receiving end, less so.   
“Um, hi?” He said in return, not really sure what to do with a full grown, possibly naked Malfoy in his bed.  
“Congratulations again Potter. It truly was the greatest catch of the season, even I am not ashamed to say it.” Malfoy was smiling at him, honest to god, golden sunshine- brains-screwed-out, smiling.   
“Thanks,” was all he could say, he couldn’t even remember winning, so he opted for “Do you feel like your brains about to fall out or is that just me?”  
“I find that hangovers feel a whole lot better when you hold onto the nearest surface for dear life but no, not just you.” Malfoy attempted a weak laugh as he rolled of his back, exposing his creamy white chest. Even littered with pale white scarring from ‘that incident in the bathrooms’ Malfoy was glorious and Harry was getting distracted watching the lean lines of Malfoys torso slick down into his hip bones.  
“Hey Malfoy did we-”  
“Yes Potter, we did,” Malfoy answered almost immediately as if expecting the question.  
“Are you sure we-”  
“Yes, I’m sure. Trust me, I don’t usually wake up this sore.” Malfoy said shining Harry with a greedy almost seductive smirk.  
Harry could almost feel his cheeks flame, “I’m sorry if I hurt you, I swear-”  
“Calm down Potter, it’s the good kind of ache. The kind of ache that reminds you just how naughty you’ve been and makes you think about just who put that ache there. I’m good.” He spoke that last part softly, as if he had to assure Harry and the gesture warmed him at the thought.  
“So what now?” Harry asked a little dumbly, this was his house maybe he should have suggested something. How does one proceed from a one-night-stand? Was this a one-night-stand? Did Harry even want it to be? Looking over at Draco’s relaxed body he decided he didn’t, he wanted to experience the forgotten pleasure of traversing that body, he wanted to lap up each curve on Draco’s body with the flat of his tongue, to taste him on his lips afterwards.   
Oh god, What if Draco wanted this to be a one-night-stand?  
“Hangover potion I suggest. Before we even try to breathe another breath. Please tell me you have some!” Draco cried melodramatically.   
“Of course,” Harry smiled. He got them their potions, a quick thank you and then bottoms up. They both felt immediately much better.  
Great, back to awkwardness.  
“Would it be weird if I cooked us breakfast or something?” Harry asked, nervous for some reason.   
“Is it even morning still? Because I think we could get away with it if we called it brunch.” Draco offered and Harry felt hopeful.  
Sure, this was Draco Malfoy his school-yard something. Ex-Deatheater. Opposing Seeker in the league. Sure he wasn’t as good as Harry but he’s still made it.   
That’s why he was there last night. British Championship Quidditch League Awards Ceremony. Sure the Harpies won again this year, and Ginny’d won best on field but Harry was still nominated for a series of awards, as was Draco of course. If Draco was to be believed Harry had won ‘Best Snitch Catch of the Season’ a coveted award amongst seekers it seemed.   
No, the reason Harry was hopeful was after all that had happened to them as children, Draco as a man seemed interesting, and oh so fucking hot.  
In the end Draco got up wearing only a shirt. Harry’s discarded dress shirt from the night before, he noticed. Harry went about making eggs and coffee and an arrangement of breakfast food stuffs, unsure of what Draco would like.   
After settling everything down on his dining room table Harry took Draco’s coffee in search of him, finding him quickly out on his balcony.   
Harry decided quickly in that moment, Draco wearing nothing but his shirt out on his balcony looking out down at the little people below, not afraid of his semi-nakedness, looking so at ease at his place was a sight he needed recreated again and again.   
He wanted Draco in that moment. Badly.  
Harry walked up to him slowly, in a singlet top and a pair of red jocks, before pressing his body up to him, feeling Draco’s warmth radiate from his back.   
Draco let go of a little breath at the action of it but didn’t push him away like Harry feared. Draco tilted his head back until it rested on Harry’s chest.   
“I brought you coffee,” Harry managed sitting a cup of hot coffee onto the railing of his balcony.   
“Thank you,” Draco sighed at Harry nudged his half hard cock into his backside.  
Draco pushed back into him eagerly and Harry welcomed this with slow suggestive gyrations. With both his hands free Harry wrapped his arms around Draco holding him close enough for him to reach his neck with full access, covering it with nips and suckling kisses.  
It wasn’t until he had Draco breathing raggedly that he tugged on his bare cock, finding it hardening in his hands when he decided to whisper into the shell of his ear, “I’ve made us breakfast but I hear that hangovers feel a whole lot better when you hold onto the nearest surface for dear life.”  
Draco’s chuckle was lost in a series of breathy moans, as Harry started leisurely stroking his cock. Leveraging his other hand down below to cup Draco’s balls, he nipped Draco’s earlobe with his teeth eliciting a whimper from the blonde.  
“Fuck yes!” Draco cried out and it was all Harry needed to practically drag Draco back inside and fall forward onto the bed with him.   
Draco landed on his bed with a stifled umph, as Harry crashed down on him with his mouth. He tore his shirt of Draco quickly not willing to break the kiss. Draco’s mouth moved against his own until Draco managed to slip his tongue in his mouth and glide it against his own. Harry moaned lustfully imagining that tongue on his cock.  
Draco arched into him, pushing their bodies together as if he craved more, more touch, more sensation. Just… more.   
“Fuck me Harry, please, you have to fuck me.” Draco murmured like a mantra between kisses that he dusted down from Harry’s mouth and along his jawline. “Fuck me, make me ache.”  
Harry decided last night be damned, he was going to remember everything about this moment and so after a regretful moment of detachment he descended down on Draco, smothering his cock with his mouth.   
He swirled his tongue around the swollen head, he sucked and bobbed and licked taking as much of Draco in as he could, completely lost in it, working his cock feverishly until a sharp yanking removed him from him.  
“Fuck. Me. Harry. Please.” Draco was panting, Harry hadn’t noticed. He was so absorbed by what he was doing he hadn’t noticed Draco get this worked up and though part of him loved it, part of him regretted that he hadn’t watched Draco become unravelled like this. So after working him open, careful of any sensitivities left over from last night, he took him on his back, face-to-face, inches apart.  
“Are you ready?” Harry whispered. The openness in Draco’s eyes swallowing him up whole. Draco nodded earnestly and Harry could help find possibility in what that nod could imply as he pushed himself in.   
By the time Harry managed to get himself fully seated within Draco he found himself struggling to control himself, the warmth, the tightness, the feel, the wonder at being so connected to him in that moment overwhelmed him. “Are you sure we did this last night?”  
“Yes?” Draco’s concernful gaze burned him.  
“It’s just so fucking tight. I swear.”  
Draco smiled that lazy smile again and pulled him into a kiss. Harry let himself be kissed, trying to reign in his control just as Draco pulled against him. Harry jerked back inside him and the glorious pull of that reaction loosened all his restraint completely. He pulled back out and slammed back in again, earning lost achey moans from Draco. He did it again and again all the while finding purchase against Draco’s skin, clinging onto him for dear life until he managed to find some sort of pace to work from.   
Draco’s skin was flushed and his eyes were penetrating him, glazed over with affection and lust. Harry kissed him wetly, not caring how sloppy his kisses were as he pumped into Draco steadily.   
“Harry, Harry, fuck!” Draco chirped eagerly as he took his cock once again in hand and fisted it. “Oh…”  
He knew he couldn’t last much longer not with Draco’s hips wiggling, his ass bouncing against him needily.   
Draco came loudly and it was all Harry needed to push him over that small precipice and into ecstasy. 

“Fuck, I forgot to Stasis Charm the food.” Harry sighed, his arms full of Draco. “Suppose we should have done that a lot sooner then huh?”  
“Are you kidding?” Draco grumbled, still a little out of breath. “I remember you at Hogwarts, you looked like a wet duck compared to now. Professional Quidditch suits you well.” Draco nuzzled his head into Harry’s chest as he said so and all Harry could do was chuckle a, “Professional Quidditch suits you too.”


End file.
